


Gentle Dominance

by HiJohnWick



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Only lightly kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shelby is a top, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJohnWick/pseuds/HiJohnWick
Summary: Shelby is a top. Say no more.Okay I'll say a bit more - each chapter is a standalone story of sexytimes. Enjoy.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shelby is a top. Say no more.  
> My first ever fic as these guys need more content.

This was not the first time. Toni and Shelby had shared many intimate moments on the island and many firsts for Shelby; first kiss, first time having sex, and dare she say first love. This was not the first time, but this time was different.

Toni had let Shelby take the lead previously, not wanting to scare or pressure her, however Shelby was so gentle, reverent almost. She enjoyed it, loved it even, but Toni craved something a little different. Shelby had shown glimpses of what Toni wanted, a hunger, a rougher edge to her usual soft touch, but every time it disappeared as quickly as it had begun.

The first was a grip on Toni’s hips so hard that it could have been bruising, if it had lasted longer than a second, Shelby guiltily loosening her grip and kissing her gently. The second was a lapse in control with Toni between her legs, Shelby’s fingers gripped her hair so hard that it stung, deliciously. The final, and most toe curling event, was as Shelby pinned her up against a tree to kiss her, Shelby’s hand snaking up Toni’s body to firmly grip her chin, pressing her into the bark hard, until she relented, slipping her hand away to cradle Toni’s body as if it were fragile.

So this evening under the canopy of the island trees, when Shelby caressed Toni’s face and danced her fingers along her throat, Toni held her wrist in situ, pulling her fingers comfortably around her throat. Shelby’s stopped, staring intently, looking unsure but equally curious.

“Tighter,” Toni whispered, her voice even deeper than usual.

“Are you sure?” Shelby asked, hesitating with her hand wrapped cautiously around Toni’s throat.

Toni nodded, pulling Shelby in closer and kissing her passionately, trying to get her point across. Shelby tightened her grip slightly and a tingle ran delightfully up Toni’s spine. Toni had always been the partner in control in the past, with her fiery temper and strong walls she felt she had to be – she was the protector. Shelby was so poised, so considerate and polite, you would hardly believe she would have the hunger to control, to dominate, especially with so little experience in the area.

That did not deter Shelby as she pressed Toni into the soft ground, one knee in between her legs putting excruciating pressure just where Toni needed it. Shelby’s hand remained on Toni’s throat, testing her limits.

“If it’s too much, tap my hand.”

Shelby squeezed. Toni groaned deeply, her mouth open and her eyes glossing over in pleasure. Shelby was transfixed, could not believe this beautiful woman trusted her so deeply, and wanted her to take her this way. Truth be told, Shelby had been thinking about this ever since their first time, but thought it was yet another sinful desire to wash away.

Shelby released her grip on Toni, instead choosing to pin both her hands above her head and kiss her soundly. Toni gasped her in, wrapping one leg around Shelby’s torso to bring her closer, causing her leg to rock into Toni’s core delightfully as she threw her head back. That was enough for Shelby to lose her patience, pulling Toni’s clothes off as quickly as she could muster, and returning to her spot on top of her just as quickly, kissing down her neck until she reached her chest, drawing one nipple into her hot mouth.

Toni arched her back into the sensation, breathing deeply as Shelby raked her nails down the side of her torso, leaving stinging marks in her wake. Shelby continued her path to the other nipple, languishing it with much needed attention. Toni was hypersensitive, so on edge from the adrenaline, pleasure and slight undercurrent of nervousness that she was already close.

Shelby slid further down her body and put into practice her learning from the previous nights activities. She slid her tongue along Toni’s most delicate area, coming to a stop and sucking Toni’s bundle of nerves into her mouth. Toni had sweat dripping off of her neck down her back, that was arched so strongly it was almost painful. Shelby brought her right to the precipice and then suddenly stopped.

“What the fuck are you-“

Shelby clamped her hand firmly over Toni’s mouth, knee returning to it’s favourite place of torturing Toni on the brink, beads of sweat on her forehead glistening. She was beautiful like this, Shelby thought, desperate and beautiful. Shelby moved her free hand down Toni’s body, lightly twisting a nipple on the way, earning her a muffled moan and an involuntary twitch of her hips against Shelby’s knee, inciting a hopeless grind for friction.

Shelby’s hand reached her destination, parting Toni and inserting one single finger, keeping it still. Toni clamped desperately around her, so on edge. Shelby curled her finger, just once, Toni was breathing deeply against Shelby’s hand now, struggling. Another curl. And another. Toni was dripping, she had never been this turned on before in her life.

Shelby released her hand from Toni’s mouth and she gulped in a breath, hungry for air, until Shelby placed her hand at it’s starting place, around her throat. Toni visibly swallowed, her heart racing, hips jerking, wanting more. Shelby picked up the pace and squeezed again, Toni’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as her heels dug into Shelby’s back and her abdomen began coiling.

“Fuck,” Toni rasped, bright light invading her vision, tapping Shelby’s hand as she came violently, gulping in air greedily. Shelby guided her through her orgasm, removing the hand around her throat to tangle it in Toni’s hair and hold her close, slowly easing the pressure as she came down. Toni’s ears were ringing and she collapsed back into the leaf trodden floor, boneless and grinning.

Shelby kissed her throat gently and removed her fingers, pulling Toni onto her chest as she lay down with her.

“Are you okay?” Shelby asked, looking down at Toni with concern. Toni rose above her and kissed her deeply, straddling Shelby with her entire weight.

“That.” A kiss next to Shelby’s mouth, “Was.” A nibble of her earlobe, “Amazing.” She collapsed on top of Shelby, hugging her tight, the most relaxed she has felt since being on this island, the fight had left her. Shelby smiled proudly, pleased to have made Toni so peaceful, and pulled her in close.

“If I’d known all it took for you to calm down was to fuck you, I would have done it a lot sooner,” Shelby smirked, as Toni half heartedly smacked her on the shoulder.  
“You say your prayers with that mouth?” Shelby poked her in the ribs playfully, giggling as they lay under the canopy, completely enamoured with one another.

Distantly, there is a faint rustling of leaves. “I fucking knew it!” Fatin exclaimed as Dot shushed her, dragging her gossip hoarding friend back to camp to give the girls some much deserved privacy, not that they noticed anything awry, due to the distracting nature of their activities.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the positive response of the first post, I'm dropping some bunker sex for ya'll that are interested.  
> I have no idea how Shelby's trousers get removed, lets call it magic ;)  
> Enjoy.

Toni adored pleasuring her sweet girlfriend. Girlfriend? Could she call Shelby that, it hadn’t particularly been discussed yet, but she hoped that one day she could. Toni’s favourite place in the world was all you can eat Chinese buffet and in between Shelby’s legs, in reverse order. The first time she tasted Shelby, she was so responsive, she couldn’t believe she was so lucky. Shelby would writhe and grab fistfuls on Toni’s hair, desperately maintaining eye contact until she could no longer, unable to think of anything except the sensations she was experiencing this exact second, here with Toni.

Toni wished she could go back to that, instead of being stuck in the godforsaken underground bunker. She was interviewed day in and day out about her experiences on the island, in overbearingly excruciating detail, which seemed a little odd given they should have been investigating why they ended up on the island in first place, not the day to day shenanigans and drama that occurred there.

Toni had not seen a single other face except for the fake-nice shrink and the possibly true-nice detective. There was a camera in her room. Where was she? Was she even in the US? Where are her friends? Is Shelby okay?

***********************

“I’m ready to begin the third phase,” Gretchen stated, smiling inwardly at herself for all she had achieved. Monumental, rich data (with copious confounding variables). The committee was going to adore it.  
“Initiating phase three,” her Starbucks adoring millennial henchman replied, rushing to his ergonomic leather chair to start typing, lumbar support is essential in such areas of work.  
“Excellent.”

*******************************

Shelby awoke with a start, the detective ready to escort her somewhere new, he wouldn’t say where. She arose and followed, arriving at a door identical to her own, as the detective swiped his keycard and held the door open for her to enter. Shelby cautiously pushed the door, unsure of what may lay on the other side.

“Shelby!” Toni rushed towards her, enveloping her into a rib-crushing hug, smiling ear to ear uncharacteristically. Shelby could not believe her eyes, hugging back just as tightly, stunned. The detective closed the door as Shelby entered, leaving them alone.

“Are you okay?” Toni asked, noticing the new buzzcut, finding Shelby attractive all the same.

“There’s something going on here, it doesn’t add up,” Shelby whispered, peering around for cameras she couldn’t see. They discussed in detail their theories, what Leah had said about Nora, all in hushed tones. Shelby prayed no one was listening.

Their conversation came to a natural lull. Both women were perched on Toni’s bed, not looking away from one another, just in case someone came to take one of them away. Shelby slowly but deliberately inched closer, placing one hand on Toni’s thigh, smiling innocently. Toni hated how much her body responded so quickly to such a simple gesture, but she couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed when she had gone so long without Shelby.

Toni pulled Shelby forward by her hand, kissing her firmly. Shelby opened her mouth into the kiss, deepening it, pushing Toni’s back down into the mattress as Toni’s hands found their way into Shelby’s top. 

“Can I take this off?” Toni asked, still ever considerate when it comes to Shelby, looking up at her reverently. Shelby responded by pulling her top over her head and removing her bra in one swift motion. She took Toni’s hand and moved it upwards to her breasts, encouraging Toni to roll a nipple between her fingers. Shelby groaned, rolling her hips lightly on Toni’s abdomen. God, Toni had missed this, she couldn’t look away from Shelby as her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying every second of Toni touching her.

“Can I-“ Toni started.

“If you don’t touch me right now, I’m gonna do it myself,” Shelby interrupted, her hips rocking more insistently. Toni wasted no time, moving her hand into Shelby’s trousers and pushing her underwear to one side. Shelby was soaked. Toni moaned, pushing two fingers in with little resistance, curling hard and fast. Shelby threw her head back, grinding down with her entire weight, her hands steadying herself on Toni’s shoulders, in absolute bliss.

They continued like this, Shelby riding her fingers until she was on the edge, but she couldn’t finish with this stimulation alone, Toni knew she needed something more. Toni began to pull out her fingers with the intention of a more external approach, but Shelby rocked down, preventing Toni from pulling out. Shelby reached her own hand down, taking up some of her own wetness and began gently circling her own clit, restarting her rhythm on Toni’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Toni strained out, her own need distracting her with the image infront of her. Shelby was fucking beautiful like this, the look of unrestrained pleasure on her face. She wanted to taste her, she had to. 

“Hold on to the headboard,” Toni instructed, giving no clear indication as to why. Shelby let out a borderline growl when Toni removed her fingers, pulling Shelby up the bed and she slid down, situating herself beneath Shelby’s most delicate area.

Shelby allowed herself half a second of confusion before she felt that wet, hot tongue run the length of her slit. She held on to headboard, not wanting to smother her poor girlfriend. Girlfriend? Was that what they were? That thought was interrupted as Toni increased her pace, Shelby riding down into that talented mouth, her muscles clenching, her back sweating.

Tendrils of warmth spread from Shelby’s clitoris up her spine slowly, fanning outwards. The warmth built until it was white hot pleasure, rippling through her as her body contorted, her head thrown back. Toni didn’t dare stop, not until Shelby lifted herself, far too sensitive for any more stimulation, and unceremoniously flung herself onto the bed.

Toni licked her lips, delighting in the taste, before turning to check on Shelby. Shelby leaned in for a gentle kiss, enjoying her taste on Toni, getting ready to return the favour when she caught her breath. But before that she had a question to ask.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Shelby asked, looking doe eyed and unsure, the post-orgasm bliss giving her enough confidence to ask.

Toni couldn’t believe her luck, she lunged at Shelby, hugging her and rolling on top of her. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

“Was that a yes?” Shelby teased.

“Absolutely,” Toni peppered her face with kisses, hugging Shelby soundly.

*****************

“I’m not sure we can use this data legally,” Gretchen frowned. Her tech savvy henchman looking utterly scandalised at what he had just heard. No Gretchen, you most definitely cannot.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome any ideas that you'd like to see come to fruition. Just pop a comment downbelow.


End file.
